


La Mort en Rose

by Kerowyn_fr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Grell Sutcliff mentionné brièvement, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerowyn_fr/pseuds/Kerowyn_fr
Summary: Suite à la dernière farce de Harry, Death décide qu'il est grand temps que le jeune homme change de décor et l'amène sur le Moby Dick.Réponse au défi Marco/Harry (Harry est Ace) posté dans la collection Défis Fanfics slash crossover Harry Potter/One Piece.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Harry Potter, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Défis Fanfics slash crossover Harry Potter/One Piece





	La Mort en Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death in Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924210) by [Kerowyn_fr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerowyn_fr/pseuds/Kerowyn_fr). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Kerowyn_fr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerowyn_fr/pseuds/Kerowyn_fr) in the [Defis_Slash_Crossover_HP_OP](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Defis_Slash_Crossover_HP_OP) collection. 



> **Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien en rapport avec One Piece.

L'équipage exécutait ses taches quotidiennes. Thatch et Haruta chuchotaient près de la balustrade, planifiant clairement leur prochaine farce, Marco essayait de convaincre Barbe Blanche de réduire sa consommation de saké, lorsque deux ombres enveloppées d'une aura sombre apparurent sur le pont.

Après un certain temps, les contours des deux silhouettes devinrent plus clairs et les pirates purent voir que l'une était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs portant une chemise verte, un pantalon noir et des bottes noires, il tenait également une faux noire au design élaboré, tandis que l'autre était vêtue d'une robe rose dont la capuche dissimulait son visage et tenait une faux rose parsemée de paillettes violettes.

Le premier pleurait de rire tandis que le second bouillonnait littéralement de colère.

" À quoi pensais-tu par les sept enfers ?! "

" Et bien ... je m'ennuyais. " Répondit le brun quand il réussit enfin à se calmer.

" Tu t'ennuyais ? Tu t'ennuyais ?! Harry James Potter, tu as teint toutes mes affaires en rose ! Toutes ! Même mes ... arg ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, tu les as transformées en ces ... ces... arg ! "

L'être habituellement vêtu de sombre ne pouvait pas se résoudre à révéler qu'Harry avait non seulement teint tous ses sous-vêtements en rose, mais également transfiguré une bonne partie d'entre eux en ces monstruosités à froufrous.

" N'oubliez pas le violet ! " Harry ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter joyeusement.

" Après toutes les difficultés que j'ai eues pour trouver cette nuance particulière de paillettes, ce serait dommage de ne pas lui accorder plus d'attention. " Il rouspéta avant de continuer.

" Et n'oublions pas le sortilège pour les fixer sur la peinture rose sans leur faire perdre leur éclat, ce n'était pas du gâteau. Oh, tant que j'y pense, que pensez-vous de vos nouveaux sous-vêt…"

" Harry ! "

La Mort était consternée par le comportement de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

" Ok, pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage ! " Concéda Harry sans vergogne.

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? " Se lamenta la Mort.

" Voyons voir ... Vous m'avez mis de corvée de paperasse, même en sachant à quel point je déteste ça. " Répondit le jeune homme avec effronterie, n'ayant manifestement pas la moindre once de remords.

" Mais avant tout, vous ne m'avez pas laissé jouer avec ... " le jeune homme s'interrompit, voyant l'aura déjà sombre de la Mort le devenir encore plus.

" Vous ne m'avez plus laissé entraîner les nouvelles recrues ... pas besoin de le prendre comme ça ... " Harry fit la moue.

" Dois-je te rappeler que tu as réussi à envoyer le dernier lot de recrues en thérapie pour six mois?! Et ne parlons pas de l'incident Médusa ! "

" Ça aurait pu être pire… " marmonna Harry, visiblement incorrigible.

" Cela aurait pu être pire ?! Tu as créé plus de chaos en trois ans que Grell en trois siècles ! "

" Eh bien, il est possible que j'ai un peu exagéré récemment ... " admit finalement Harry.

" Un peu… dit-il, un peu… si seulement…" La Mort marmonna pour elle-même en passant une main sur son visage, ou comme le supposaient les personnes présentes là où son visage devait être car il était en bonne partie dissimulé par les ténèbres .

Le jeune faucheur ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner face au comportement de son supérieur, signe que c'était un événement courant.

" Quoiqu'il en soit, je t'ai emmené dans le Nouveau Monde pour des vacances prolongées. "

" Vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, vous avez jugé que l'Amérique serait une bonne idée ? Vous aimez vraiment vivre dangereusement ! Ou devrais-je dire ne pas vivre ... " Le jeune homme de vingt ans réfléchit à voix haute pour la dernière partie.

La Mort frissonna à ce souvenir.

" Je n'ai jamais mentionné l'Amérique, Harry. "

Le jeune Faucheur se figea. Il eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

" Non ... vous n'avez pas ... s'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous n'avez pas fait ça ... "

Harry commença à prêter plus d'attention à son environnement. Il vit qu'ils étaient sur un immense bateau pirate, que plusieurs membres de l'équipage ainsi que le capitaine étaient sur le pont. Ledit capitaine souriait et le fixait avec une étincelle dans les yeux que le jeune homme n'aimait pas du tout.

Harry retourna à sa discussion avec La Mort et essaya de lui rappeler leur accord sans donner de détails aux pirates qui écoutaient.

" Êtes-vous en train de devenir fou à votre âge ?! Avez-vous oublié notre accord ?! "

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas oublié. D'ailleurs, je le respecte en t'amenant ici. J'ai aussi pris les mesures nécessaires pour éviter que ce qui s'est passé il y a vingt ans ne se répète ... quoique ici ce serait plutôt il y a douze ans ... bon sang, la relativité temporelle entre les dimensions, les mondes alternatifs et autres mondes ... même maintenant, cela ne manque jamais de me donner une de ces migraines... "

La silhouette encapuchonnée marmonna la deuxième partie en frottant sa tempe gauche.

Harry pâlit. Il espérait que personne n'avait entendu les dernières paroles murmurées par la Mort. Les chances que quelqu'un puisse le lier avec celui qu'il était avant d'être transporté dans le monde sorcier par ce maudit rituel, surtout après que ses traits et sa _magie_ (haki comme ils l'appelaient dans ce monde) aient été altérés par le rituel d'adoption par le sang, étaient proches de zéro mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Il avait fait quelques recherches sur le sujet après avoir fait faire un test généalogique par les gobelins. Avoir les souvenirs de deux mères qui avaient sacrifié leur vie pour lui lors des attaques de Dementor avait été perturbant. Et cette énergie étrange qu'il avait utilisée juste après la mort de Luna, qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, pendant la bataille de Poudlard avait cimenté sa conviction que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Harry tenta de minimiser les dégâts malgré le sentiment tenace dans un coin de son esprit qu'il était trop tard, que la mort ne changerait pas d'avis.

" Dans ce cas, laissez-moi sur une île ! "

" Pour jouer à l'ermite? Oh non Harry, nous savons tous les deux que tu t'ennuieras dans moins d'une semaine. "

" Mais pourquoi un bateau pirate ? "

" Tu aurais préféré un navire de la Marine ? "

Harry grimaça.

" Avec ma chance, ils ne seraient pas mieux que les Aurors ... "

" Quoi qu'il en soit, il est grand temps que tu reprennes le cours de ta vie et quel meilleur endroit que ton monde natal ? "

" Attendez, attendez ! A quel moment les vacances prolongées sont-elles devenues une nouvelle chance de vivre ?! " demanda Harry effaré.

La Mort eut un sourire narquois avant de disparaître.

Pendant ce temps, Barbe Blanche avait observé le jeune faucheur et avait décidé qu'il ferait un bon ajout à sa famille. Il était sur le point de faire son offre lorsque le jeune homme présenta ses excuses pour l'intrusion, fit disparaître sa faux (était-elle devenue un tatouage sur le dos de sa main droite ? Apparemment, oui. Intéressant ...) puis se mit à courir en direction de la balustrade.

Il n'allait quand même pas sauter dans la mer ?! Les Pirates de Barbe Blanche virent que ce n'était pas le cas quand Harry bondit sur la balustrade, l'utilisant pour sauter plus haut dans les airs, puis ... se transforma en un gigantesque oiseau doté de trois paires d'ailes ! Un oiseau dont les plumes étaient noires avec une teinte bleutée sur leur bordure.

Barbe Blanche ne pouvait certainement pas laisser un futur fils aussi prometteur partir si facilement. Il utilisa donc son pouvoir de fruit du démon pour créer une forte rafale de vent qui déstabilisa l'animagus et le fit tomber dans la mer.

Croyant qu'Harry était un utilisateur de fruit du démon, Namur plongea dans l'eau pour le ramener à bord. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le récupérer, la tête d'Harry avait déjà émergé de l'eau sous les yeux étonnés des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

" C'est quoi ce bazar ?! " Hurla le jeune homme, regardant Barbe Blanche avec colère.

Il ne perdit pas de temps pour transplaner sur le pont du Moby Dick. Une fois de retour sur celui-ci, il entendit des pirates murmurer à propos d'utilisateur de fruit du démon, de zoan, qu'ils pensaient qu'il en faisait partie, quoi qu'ils soient, qu'il n'aurait pas dû être capable de nager et de revenir à la surface.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été intrigué, aurait essayé d'en savoir plus sur le sujet et leur aurait dit qu'il était en fait un animagus. Mais, à ce moment-là, le jeune sorcier était passablement agacé. Par conséquent, les corriger sur leur erreur était le moindre de ses soucis. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était pourquoi le capitaine de ce navire avait pensé que le déséquilibrer en plein vol pour ensuite lui faire boire la tasse serait une bonne idée.

" Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! "

" Je ne nierai pas que je te trouve intéressant. J'ai une offre à te proposer. Rejoins mon équipage, deviens un membre de ma famille ! "

Harry était furieux. Pourquoi les vieils hommes essayaient-ils toujours de contrôler sa vie? Quelques caisses présentes sur le pont se mirent à trembler lorsque son contrôle sur sa magie commença à lui échapper. L'une d'elles explosa, quelques éclats de bois s'incrustant dans le mur à proximité mais, heureusement, personne ne fut blessé.

Harry observa les dégâts du coin de son œil gauche et jura. Il ferma les yeux un moment, inspira et expira alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle de sa magie. Plus calme, il rouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard sur Barbe Blanche.

" Je vais être clair, je ne veux pas être un pirate et rejoindre votre équipage m'intéresse encore moins. Alors n'essayez pas de m'arrêter cette fois-ci ! "

" Désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ça, guarararara ! "

Harry plissa les yeux, pas surpris mais néanmoins mécontent de la réponse de Barbe Blanche. Il avait soupçonné que le capitaine n'accepterait pas son refus et qu'il allait encore essayer de l'empêcher de partir avec son étrange pouvoir. Mais Harry pouvait être rusé lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Il n'avait pas failli être placé à Serpentard pour rien après tout.

" Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais vous échouerez. "

Le jeune sorcier avait vu que les pirates présents à côté de leur capitaine étaient sur leurs gardes depuis sa petite démonstration involontaire de puissance. Il sourit, ayant une idée qui lui permettrait non seulement de les distraire et de désamorcer la situation, mais aussi de s'amuser un peu.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'attaquerai pas votre capitaine, même s'il prend un étrange plaisir à envoyer les recrues potentielles dans la mer… "

Il en vit quelques-uns s'étouffer à moitié avec leur salive par rapport à ce qu'il était en train de suggérer. La façon dont certains d'entre eux grimaçaient était si hilarante qu'Harry ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner. Faire tourner les gens en bourrique lui apportait toujours beaucoup d'amusement.

Harry tourna alors les talons et repartit en direction de la balustrade. Il observa rapidement le ciel, tourna légèrement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de Barbe Blanche et eut un sourire narquois.

La seconde suivante, un fort craquement retentit, signe que Harry venait de transplaner une fois de plus mais pour réapparaître aussi haut dans le ciel et aussi loin du Moby Dick que possible dans un si court délai. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour se transformer en oiseau-tonnerre et s'éloigna rapidement, mais avant d'être trop loin du navire, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un trille moqueur.

" Gamin effronté, guarararara ! "

Barbe Blanche se tourna vers son premier fils.

" Marco ? "

" Je m'en occupe, Pops ! "

Le commandant de la première division se transforma à son tour et partit à la poursuite de leur futur frère avec l'intention de le convaincre de revenir sur le navire. Il était clair que son camarade zoan ne savait pas que la prochaine île était bien trop éloignée pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre par ses propres moyens.

Quelques heures plus tard, un phoenix zoan satisfait revint suivi d'un animagus mécontent.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est inscrite comme terminée car j'ignore si ou quand je vais poster un nouveau chapitre pour ce défi. Si j'en poste d'autres, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit juste quelques petites scènes.


End file.
